


(un)controllable cookie chaos

by nightfurious



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: EliHec Week 2020, Fluff without Plot, M/M, cookie time !, modern au i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfurious/pseuds/nightfurious
Summary: Eliwood and Hector have a job for Roy and Lilina to help them with, so of course, they're going to do their absolute best.
Relationships: Eliwood/Hector (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 26





	(un)controllable cookie chaos

**Author's Note:**

> elihec week day two!!! [sweet]/spicy
> 
> i tried. really hard. i wanted to get this just right and i'm not sure how well i did but i think it's good enough. i really hope you like it!!

Eliwood should have known to expect disaster. He had, by all means, expected a mess; he knew he’d have his hands full once it was all said and done. He just hadn’t expected it to be quite so dramatic.

It started out well enough. He and Hector prepared early, finding the perfect recipe, spreading out everything they would need. At last, they made the announcement to Roy and Lilina: they were making some _very important_ chocolate chip cookies, and they needed the _absolute best_ of assistants to make sure they were _perfect_. The kids, naturally, leapt up the moment they heard “chocolate,” and off to the races they went.

Eliwood rushed to follow, and Hector chuckled as he followed behind. “So, what’s first?”

“Well—ah, Roy, careful.” He lurched forward to catch the open flour before it left the safety of the countertop. Roy pulled his hands away quickly, muttering an apology. “First is this, actually. Where is—here it is. Want to help me measure it out?” he said, brandishing a measuring spoon at Roy. The boy’s eyes lit up.

“Yeah, yeah!” He snatched up the spoon and turned his eyes to the flour. “Um…”

“We need six of those,” Eliwood clarified, pointing first at the spoon, then at a bowl, “and they go in this one.”

Roy nodded fervently. On his other side, Hector grinned. “Then, little Lilina, you and I will start with—” he grabbed another spoon and pulled the baking powder closer “—this one! Are you ready?”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes!”

Everything was going well. Roy was clearly trying his best, but he seemed more than a little nervous, measuring things once, then twice, trying to convince himself he’d done it right. Lilina was surprisingly adept, and she stepped in when Roy faltered before Eliwood or Hector even had the chance. Once, they needed the electric mixer, and Hector took the reins. Eliwood knelt and threw an arm over Roy and Lilina’s shoulders.

“He’s so strong, isn’t he? Those things are really heavy,” he said matter-of-factly.

“What? No, they’re not,” said Roy.

“Oh, really?” Hector cut in. He made a show of trying to lift it from the bowl, complete with grunts and muscle flexes, but it didn’t budge. “See? I can’t get it any higher than this!”

“But you’re moving it!” Lilina’s words were punctuated with giggles.

“No, I’m not,” said Hector, continuing to move it.

“Yes, you are!”

“Is it really that heavy?” Roy said thoughtfully. “He _is_ strong, so…”

Hector glanced over, looking stricken. Eliwood laughed. 

“Ooh, is it, is it?” said Lilina. “Are you just so strong it’s like—it’s like nothing? Is it?”

“That’s exactly what it is,” Eliwood said. Hector shot him a look.

After flicking the off switch, Hector flexed and flexed, trying to pull the mixer from the bowl. “So—heavy! Hey, Roy, come help me, will you?!”

Roy jumped in surprise. “Ah—yes!”

Lilina was on his heels, and together they grabbed Hector’s elbow, pulling upward with all their might. Hector grunted and groaned, and Eliwood cheered them on from behind, and slowly the beaters lifted from the mix in the bowl. Once it was clear, Hector set it to the side and turned to the two at his hip, throwing his hands out wide. “Look at you two! You did it! And you said _I’m_ strong!”

They giggled as he enveloped them in a hug. “You _are_ strong, Daddy!” said Lilina. 

Hector laughed, and as he stood, he turned to Eliwood. “And you? What do you think?” He flexed again.

Eliwood rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t fight off his smile. “I think you’re ridiculous,” he said, leaning over Roy and Lilina to kiss him. Hector laughed again, Lilina cried, “Eww!” and Roy dutifully averted his eyes back to the counter. “At any rate,” Eliwood added, pulling away, “we’re almost done.”

The next step was simple, and soon the dough was set in misshapen lumps on trays, ready to be baked as soon as the first batch came out of the oven. Roy and Lilina stared through the glass in awe, and Lilina pointed at a few of them, claiming that as soon as they were done, they were hers. Roy nodded along; Eliwood didn’t doubt that he’d actually remember. 

“They’re not yours yet, kiddo,” Hector said, dropping a hand on each of their shoulders. “Come now, let’s clean up.”

So far, so good. Eliwood reached for the sugar, and he saw the three beside him each claim their own ingredient to scoop up. As they each stepped away from the counter, he heard a dull thud, and his son disappeared in a cloud of white.

Well, it was bound to happen at some point.

Only a moment later, Roy stumbled back, coughing, waving his hand in front of his face, but the flour seemed to follow him. Most of it had fallen to the ground by now, but it still hung thick in the air, and it was attached to Roy like a coat. Lilina burst out laughing at the sight, and Eliwood nearly followed suit. Fighting the urge, he instead dropped the sugar back on the counter and pulled Roy toward him, away from the white mist.

“Sorry—I’m sorry, I didn’t—”

With a panicked start, Eliwood realized he was crying. He knelt quickly and started brushing flour from his hair. “No, no, don’t worry! Things like this happen. I’m not mad. Please don’t cry, okay? We’ll get you cleaned up in no time.”

Roy rubbed his face with his sleeve, which cleared away his tears but only covered his cheek in fresh flour, and nodded shakily. Eliwood smiled reassuringly at him.

“Hey, Eliwood.”

“Hm?”

He planted a kiss on Roy’s forehead before turning to face Hector. He was met with a fresh cloud of white hurtling at his face, and he yelped in surprise, falling backward to the floor. Hector and Lilina both exploded into laughter, followed shortly by Roy, and a wave of relief quickly overtook Eliwood’s surprise. 

A devious smile spread across his face, and he dove for the bag of flour. Hector made to dash away, but he wasn’t fast enough, and his own clothes were coated in white powder a second later. “That’s how you want to play, is it?” Eliwood taunted. “Let’s play, then!”

Lilina took a fistful of flour from the floor and chucked it at Roy, and he shielded himself with his hands, both of them giggling all the while. “That’s no fair!” he cried, diving for some ammo of his own. 

The kitchen was awash in white only seconds later, shouts of glee echoing through the room as kids and adults alike chased each other with baking ingredients. At one point, Eliwood and Lilina crouched behind one side of the counter, setting up flour in front of them as though for a snowball fight. Lilina tried desperately to contain her laughter, and Eliwood shushed her, though clearly struggling with the same task himself. The two of them gathered up the dust, and he nodded to her, and they both dashed from their hiding place, only to discover that Hector and Roy were nowhere to be found. Suddenly, a hand grasped Eliwood’s shirt, yanked backward, and unleashed a cloud down his back, and he cried out in shock as it tickled him going down. He pulled away and tossed everything he had at Hector’s face, but it couldn’t quell either of their laughter.

All too quickly, the oven’s beeping filled the room, and the battles paused as everyone remembered they had a job to do. Eliwood snatched up an oven mitt as Roy and Lilina appeared at his hips, and the scent of the cookies was overwhelming the moment he opened the door. They looked wonderful.

“That one’s mine! And that one!” Lilina cried, pointing fervently as Eliwood maneuvered the tray to the stove. 

“If you take them now, you’ll get burned,” he reminded her.

“Aw, how long do I have to wait?”

“They look so good,” said Roy, eyes wide.

“Indeed, they do. Great job all around, everyone,” Hector announced, stepping up beside Eliwood.

“Can I have one yet?”

“Not yet, Lili, but soon. I promise.”

The cookies were transferred to a cooling rack, and the second batch was put in. As Eliwood tossed the oven mitt to the side, he shared a meaningful glance with Hector, who seemed to get the message. He herded the kids away quickly to clean up as Eliwood set about wiping down the kitchen.

The third batch was halfway done when they returned. Tiny flecks of white still adorned their skin and hair, though significantly less, and their clothes had been replaced. Eliwood had washed his hands, but that was it; however, though the floor was still dirty, the counter was squeaky clean, waiting for the final set of cookies to finish. Eliwood grinned at Lilina as they approached. “I think they’re cool enough now, sweetheart. Which ones were yours again?”

“That one! And that one!”

Roy frowned at her from behind. Eliwood guessed they were different than earlier, though he certainly wasn’t going to correct her. He scooped up one of the aforementioned cookies for her, and three others for himself, Hector, and Roy. 

Lilina had already finished her first by the time he was ready to start his, and her eyes were just as bright as they were wide. “They’re good! They’re really good, Papa! Really, really, really, really, _really_ good!”

Eliwood grinned at her. “Well, of course they are! We worked so hard on them, after all.”

“And what do you think?” Hector asked, nudging his shoulder.

He seized the chance to take his first bite, and an excited noise escaped him. “Oh, I have to agree with Lilina. They’re—what was it?—really, really, _really_ good.”

Hector chuckled. “They’re a bit sweet. ‘Course, not nearly as sweet as you.”

Eliwood felt his cheeks flush against his will, and he shot him a look. “I’m not as sweet as you think.”

“You just keep telling yourself that.”

“Can we make more?” Lilina interrupted. “Please, please, please, _please_ —”

“But, honey, we already have so many!” Eliwood laughed. “We won’t need any more for months after this.”

He pretended not to notice Roy snatching another one. Lilina did, though, and quickly did the same, followed by Hector, then Eliwood. 

A hand brushed through his hair, sending rivulets of flour to the floor. “You need to clean up,” Hector said from behind him.

“Help me out?”

“No, thanks. I already helped _two_ children today.”

“Very funny. Well, I’ll be back shortly. Don’t let them eat too many.”

“Of course.”

As he walked away, he ruffled both of the kids’ hair, and their mouths were too full of cookie to complain. For a moment, he stood in the doorway, watching Hector slip them each another one, swear them to secrecy, then wink at Eliwood. A smile stole onto his face.

It had been a mess, hadn’t it? But in the end, they got cookies out of it, and a whole lot more than that. Even if it was a disaster, it was worth it. They always were.


End file.
